Takes time to realize
by demonwindy
Summary: Genda finds love on Valentines day. T for kisses.


**Hi guys. Before I forget I do not own inazuma eleven. And yes yet again in the mist of already having several other stories that I'm working on I started another one… well that is just how I work. I get inspiration and have to start a new one. ^^ so enjoy. Oh and FYI the POV is Genda's. **

Valentines Day was a day every one on the soccer team had a locker full of letters and buckets of gifts out side the lockers. Most everyone brought some sort of bag to put it all in because our school bags had enough in them already. Usually the girls would sneak in after we were all out for practice so we had a huge 'mess' to 'clean' up.

When I got to mine there, as for every one else, was a bunch of small gifts in the way so I could not get to my locker. I proceed to stuff them all into a bag I had brought with me and hid in an empty locker that no one was using. Once I was able to get to my locker and open it I filled the bag with letters. Once I got to the final letter I noticed that it was attached to a small box wrapped in paper with penguins on it.

"Sakuma I think this one is for you." I assumed with the same emotion everyone else had.

He looked at me with his piercing brown orange eyes.

"Did you look at the tag?" he asked.

So I looked at the tag and sure enough it had my name on it.

"Genda never assume… you make an ass out of you and me." he quoted sharply.

"Yeah I know." I replied unaffected by his sharp scolding.

It was nothing unusual. He always had a sharp tongue. I didn't mind it… actually I liked it. It was his way of showing that he cared.

"I hate this. Always a huge mess and a pain to cart around." complained one of our team members.

"I don't know… it's kind of like we are popular." replied the only happy team mate.

He was mostly ignored.

I looked over and noticed Sakuma stuffing all the notes and gifts in to a brown bag seemingly upset.

_Must be like most everyone else. I don't much like this mess but at least we know people like us._

I lightly giggled to my self then took a second peak at Sakuma.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He growled at me.

"Sorry it's just you look so up set… if you want I could help." I offered as I finished up.

"Don't worry about it." He continued coldly.

"If you say so." I said starting to wonder if he was still pissed off about Kidou leaving the team. We both knew why. Especially after the redux affair. It wasn't that he thought Kidou had left them but he was just soar about it.

"Are we still studying at my place?" He muttered obviously irritated.

"Unless you want to cancel, yes." I replied wearing a light smile.

"Just checking." He conveyed now sounding tiered.

"Okay." I smiled as we started to walk out of the locker room to head to his home.

Recently we had a project for class to work on and thought it would be best to work together and seeing as his dad had a huge library it made things a lot easier.

"After noon young master, master Genda." greeted a Shafer holding the car door open for Sakuma and I.

"After noon." Sakuma greeted back getting inside the car.

"After noon." I greeted following Sakuma.

Once we were comfortable in our seats the Shafer closed the door and got in on the drivers side and started the drive to the house.

Sakuma sighed looking out the window.

"What's bothering you? Are you still dwelling on Kidou?" I asked not wanting to contribute to his anxiety.

"No… It's not that." He responded not looking at me.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I questioned looking at him.

"Not really… maybe later" he muttered.

That is when the ride became silent. I then fished out the small penguin covered box and opened it. In it held a small lion key chain.

_Odd…usually they have chocolate in them… not that I want more chocolate… I already have more them I'll eat. _

I looked at the small note with my name printed on it. It said: Genda, like you.

_What? What kind of love confection is this? Well the lion is really nice… I guess I'll hook it to my phone for now._

When I looked up I notice Sakuma looking intently at me with out a work. I would have said something but I couldn't think of any thing.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something odd?_

I remained in thought until we got to his father's library.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked trying to make conversation as we found a spot between shelves to sit in.

"Work." He replied not looking at me.

"No I mean the project." I explained.

"You'll see." He replied as he opened a few books and scanned them.

Right then I noticed how attractive my friend was.

He had lovely light cerulean hair that covered his shoulders.

His eyes a piercing brown orange that made me want to keep looking. Well I should say eye as one eye was covered by an eye patch.

Then my attention when to his form bent over his papers and books as he took notes and turned pages.

"You should start working." He scolded as he continued he work.

"Right." I replied as I started my work.

As I work my mind wondered back to the penguin box that had my name printed on the envelope.

_How did it get in my locker? The person would have to know my combination… that would leave the coach and team mates as possible candidates…but none of our team members were girls so that doesn't make since. But there were penguins… unless some one made a mistake and thought I liked penguins… in which case only Sakuma and Kidou were the only ones who liked penguins. _

"Genda." Sakuma called lightly.

"Yes?" I replied looking up at a piercing brown orange eye.

He quietly looked at me expectedly.

"What is it?" I asked wondering if I did something wrong.

He then got closer to me until he was sitting in front of me.

He then lightly caressed my face with a thought full look in his eye…

"S-sakuma are you okay?" I questioned putting my hand on his as I turned red.

He nodded slowly and then moved closer.

"What are you doing?" I said starting to panic on the inside.

"I saw you." He huffed lightly as he put his forehead against mine.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"You liked it." He responded with a small soft smile.

"What? What did I like?" I muttered wondering if my friend was sick.

"The lion." He stated quietly as he planted a light kiss on my cheek.

Then it all made sense. The one who would know my locker combination, the one who put the penguin box in my locker, it was Sakuma.

Sakuma then moved and then sat on my lap kissing my neck.

"W-w-wait." I stammered not sure how I felt.

"What?" he asked sweetly with a sharp impatient edge to it.

"Y-y-y-y-you um… you l-l-love me?" I stuttered feeling my face heat up more.

"Why else would I put a gift in your locker on Valentines day?" He questioned coldly.

"R-right, bu-bu-but"

Then he kissed me which stopped me from talking.

I hated to admit it but it all felt good.

Him… sitting on my lap… kissing me… caressing me.

I wanted to hug him and hold him…but I wasn't sure this was right.

"Sakuma… I don't think this is right." I mumbled after I ended the kiss by pulling him away from me.

"I just want you all for my self… even if it is just for this sort moment…now shut up and deal with it." He hissed at me.

He then unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt and then kissed my collar bone.

"Sakuma… I don't want you to regret this for the rest of you life… and I don't want this to change anything… can't I just think about this?" I said pushing him away.

"…what do you mean?" he asked looking at me with his cold but beautiful eye.

"Well what if we aren't right for each other this way?" I reasoned noticing how attractive his dark tan skin was.

He had a deep thoughtful look in his eye and then looked away seemingly sulking.

He then got off my lap and picked up a book and started to 'read'.

"Sakuma you aren't mad are you?" I asked feeling as though I had just created a glass path that I would have to walk on.

He did not reply.

"Sakuma?" I repeated.

"I thought you wanted to think about it." He mocked coldly not looking at me.

"I didn't mean to make you mad… but things are going a little faster then they should." I explained feeling bad that he was now mad.

He breathed a heavy sigh and turned around so his back was facing me.

With that I instantly felt horrible.

"Sakuma." I called softly.

"You know… I thought you looked really cool when…when we were in redux." He said lightly.

"R-really?" I replied wanting to continue to hear his voice.

"And…when you held me… it was nice… you were really warm… and your arms felt really strong." He continued sound almost sad, "I wanted to stay like that forever… that's when it all started."

"When what started?" I asked not entirely sure what he meant.

"Are you stupid or just extremely dense?" He scolded sharply.

"…I didn't mean to be stupid or dense." I apologized looking to the floor.

"It's when I started to… love you, but now I see I'm probably not good enough for you." He confessed with his one uncovered eye looking strait at me.

That is when I saw the most emotion I have ever seen in him. That beautiful orange brown eye had sadness, longing, hope, loneliness, and so much more. I knew then just how much he loved me and just how much I loved him. I was surprised how stupid I was not to realize how much I did care for him and how much he cared for me.

I got up and walked up behind him and sat down. I then wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.

"You're wrong… your more then good enough… you're too good for me… you deserve better…" I voiced in disagreement.

"But I want you." He wined with the cutest puppy face I have ever seen.

"I'll give us a chance… but you have to promise not to go too far too fast." I whispered in his ear.

"F-fine." He muttered gently turning to look at me, "May I have a kiss?"

"I…I guess." I answered, "But I have to say something to you first."

"What?" he replied with a slight but cute tilt to his head.

"I'm sorry for making you mad earlier." I whispered in his ear and then turned him around.

I took a good look at his cute, attractive, and beautiful face and then gave him a gentle kiss.


End file.
